


Hollow Promises

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Obsession, Platonic Relationships, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: Wilbur knew a lot of things, like how he knew he'd do anything to make Tommy happy again
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hollow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 571





	Hollow Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Wil's POV! I wrote this instead of doing my project for English

He knew- he _knew_ \- he was up against some serious competition. He knew Tommy thought that they had it in the bag, that their win was guaranteed, but Wilbur knew better. Knew the reality of the election. It just- it wasn't supposed to be Schlatt. It was a democratic election, to be _president_ , and yet, within the first ten fucking minutes, he had declared himself the _emperor_ of their- of _his_ \- once great country (his L'manburg). He even had the audacity to change its name: Manburg. What a stupid name that was.

He knew that he had to keep Tommy safe. He couldn't- he couldn't bear to lose Tommy too. Tommy was his little brother, the boy who was his sunshine, who he'd burn the world for if it kept him safe and _happy._ He knew the first war- the war for their independence- was hard on him. He just wanted his little brother to be free, and if that meant sacrificing himself and his friends, so be it. He wished he Tommy hadn't been dragged into this one. He had promised him- with his _whole heart_ \- that the fighting would end after they were free. After L'manburg was free (after Tommy was free.) He just had to go and set up an election, didn't he?

He'd keep Tommy safe, though, whatever it took ( _whoever_ it took.) He'd get L'manburg back, for them all, but most importantly, for his Tommy.

He knew Tommy was heartbroken (among other things.) He saw it in the way his smile never quite reached his eyes anymore. In the way he'd stare off into the distance (like he was remembering happy times- the good times) before snapping back into reality to reality and making another one of his Notch awful jokes (that no longer had genuine passion put into them.) He heard it in the way his laughter sounded strained, and how his friendly, loving arguments felt weak and hollow- a shell of what they once were (a shell of who _he_ once was.) 'Just a little bit longer,' Wilbur told himself, day after day. After every time Tommy fell silent and somber. After every time he could hear Tommy sob into his pillow in the early hours of the morning. After every time he carried Tommy to bed after he collapsed after overworking himself again. 'Just a little bit longer, and then they could go home.'

They got nowhere quickly, and he could see how much more it weighed on his little brother. Tubbo lost that infectious spark he usually had. Niki stopped giving her pep talks. Even Eret no longer pushed so hard for his 'redemption arc.' He himself couldn't remember the last time he smiled- the last time he told Tommy he loved him. He had to do _something,_ pull out a trump card, or- he didn't know. It was three weeks into their 'rebellion' when an idea struck: Technoblade. If he could get his older brother (who he, admittedly, hasn't talked to in years) on the server, on their side, then they could win. No one could beat The Blade- no even Dream. It was the perfect plan in his mind.

Techno came- he actually came. He couldn't keep the dopey smile off of his face. His- _their_ \- big brother actually came to help them! Tommy could go home soon, now. Could smile. Could laugh. Could joke. Could start petty arguments that made them all double over in laughter. Tommy wouldn't have to pretend to be strong, soon.

He wasn't stupid- quite the opposite, actually. He knew he was putting a lot of work on Techno's shoulders, but it had to be done. They had to shoulder the workload together. He wasn't going to make Tommy plan how to defeat (to _kill_ ) the men he was once close friends with (he knew, in the end, he'd have to fight with them. Even with their brother, they'd need all the assistance they could get. Schlatt had connections and some of the strongest people on the server backing him. But he wasn't cruel enough to make Tommy think too hard about the inevitable future until the time was upon them.

They were all tired, even Techno, who'd he'd seen stay up for weeks on end, but the time had come. The final battle- the battle for L'manburg- was about to begin. Nearly everyone was on their side, decked in full netherite gear. Schlatt and his little crew didn't stand a _chance_. He would get his country back, no matter what it took. No matter _who_ it took.

It was bloody and chaotic. There wasn't much death, considering their odds, but it was a nether of a battle. At the end of it all- after Techno tore his axe straight through Schlatt's neck with no hesitation or mercy- he could do nothing but pray that there wouldn't be another war. That Tommy could finally be at peace. 

Technoblade be damned, this was _his_ country, and he decided the rules. The rules he would make to keep Tommy safe. Anything for Tommy. _Anything._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I tried to show each of their obsessions and how/why it made them separate and fall apart. Like Techno's was his focus on his brothers, and Tommy's was his obsession with a strong facade so he didn't worry his brothers, and I made Wilbur really focus on his because I wanted to make him seem unhinged.
> 
> I may write more in the future for this series but idk, we'll see


End file.
